marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN670
| History = In late 2017, Earth, also known as the Nexus, was attacked by Ultimus and his various forces. In response to this threat, the organization STRIKE had sent Spider-Man and a SHIELD agent to hunt down Kingpin's mercenaries and stop him from sending inter-dimensional orbs to Ultimus. Assisted by Luke Cage and Punisher, the team manage to stop the orbs from being sent through a portal, stopping Ultimus from getting his hands on the heroes. Crossbones, who had been defeated by the team before, had been double-crossed by Hydra and Ultimus. Because of this betrayal, he joined STRIKE to get some payback. Elektra was being framed by one of Ultimus' imposters, and joined STRIKE to stop her imposter and the big bad. With multiple heroes on their side, the team of heroes traveled far and wide to stop multiple invasions by Ultimus before recovering the pieces of an interdimensional portal. They headed behind enemy lines to gather intel and returned back with their information. Receiving a distress call from another universe's Captain America, they were sent after a version of Hulk to retrieve a cure for Ultimus' conversion. Retrieving it, they were finally sent with Thor to find the various keys to unlock the tomb of their universe's Ard-Con, who joined forces with them to take down the enemy. While the heroes were out on their quest, the villains of the world rescued the Kingpin from a corrupt SHIELD base. They were then tasked with taking over the Hand, destroying Ultron's armies, and uniting Hydra and A.I.M with SHIELD. With the task of uniting all villainous teams finished, a covert operation was launched to assassinate the 5 leaders of Ultimus' fallen dimension, slowing his momentum in the Nexus. Their final operation was to infiltrate a dimension controlled by corrupted versions of Star-Lord to retrieve Ultimus' power source, the Ego Seed. With their dimension's Ard-Con on their side and Ultimus' power diminishing, shocking news was recieved: Nick Fury was kidnapped by Ultimus and was to be corrupted. After being rescued, Ultimus unleashed a full-scale invasion. The villains and heroes were forced to work together to defeat Ultimus. STRIKE was deployed worldwide to stop the invasion, destroying portals across the globe. As another strike, Ultimus deployed his soldiers to locate various artifacts of mystical power, such as the Ka Stone and the Siege Perilous. As Ultimus hammered down on earth, Scientist Supreme suggested to manufacture the vaccine for STRIKE. As it was administered to members of STRIKE, they retaliated by destroying Ultimus' key Conversion Warship. The warmonger himself fought STRIKE as they fled. Multiple times, STRIKE has been sent to handle unrelated issues, such as when Deadpool went on a rampage for the destruction of his favorite Mexican restaurant, and when Thanos attempted to kill Ultimus. Earlier on, Iron Man and a team of SHIELD agents traced a group of mercenaries that had stole some of Stark's old tech, and discovered a group of Kree Fanatics known as the Lunatic Legion, along with stopping their Terrigen bomb from exploding. Later, the STRIKE Guardians of the Galaxy and the STRIKE Ravagers, led by Star-Lord, attempt to disrupt Odium supply lines, and are battled by many corrupted forces of Ultimus. Most recently, Ultimus had captured Nick Fury, and Ronan the Accuser had sent a group of Kree to rescue him from Ultimus' prison. | Residents = * Black Panther * Black Widow * Bullseye * Captain America * Deadpool * Defenders ** Daredevil ** Iron Fist ** Jessica Jones ** Luke Cage ** Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Drax the Destroyer ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Star-Lord ** Yondu * Hand ** Elektra ** Nobu * Hawkeye * Hulk * Hydra ** Crossbones ** Red Skull ** Winter Soldier * Iron Man * Kingpin * Korath the Pursuer * Nebula * Night Nurse * Punisher * Ronan the Accuser * SHIELD ** Nick Fury ** Quake * Spider-Man * Thanos * Thor * Ultimus * Ultron * Vision * X-Men ** Cable ** Wolverine | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Realities Category:FoxNext Game Los Angeles/Creator